independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Upanga Umbutu
Upanga Umbutu was the first Congolese ruler and founder of the National Republic of Umbutu. Internationally, he was regarded as a warlord and firm isolationist who came to power in the aftermath of the War of 1996. He was ultimately overthrown by his people and killed by his closest adviser. Biography Rise to Power Upanga Umbutu was a provincial ruler of Hungarian and Congolese descent until the War of 1996 allowed him to take advantage of the chaos and the loss of government control in the Congo. He declared the independence of his province, which he dubbed it the National Republic of Umbutu. During his first rule, his first decree was to establish his country's isolationism due to his distrusts towards foreigners who may try to take advantage of his country, and even rejecting foreign aid against the aliens that had landed in his country—which is also one of his reasons for preventing outsiders from looting the aliens' ship that landed in his country intact. Throughout the early years of his rule, Upanga led his people in eradicating the alien remnants that occupied parts of Umbutu. Although Umbutu's military eventually killed the aliens, one of Upanga's sons, Bakari, was killed in battle. Bakari's death deeply affected Upanga, which is further worsen by his exposure to the aliens' psychic influences. Madness After the aliens were finally eradicated, Upanga was driven insane and maintain his beliefs that the aliens are not dead, and even believing that the aliens are disguising themselves as human beings. Upanga's reign grew increasingly harsh, as he forbid his people from leaving the country on penalty of death and even committing mass murder on villages for disobeying his rule. Upanga also became religiously superstitious, as he surround himself with seers and charlatans, and protecting himself with magical charms. On sudden tours of the country, he would be draped in ornaments that he created from alien bones and exoskeletons. Upanga's son Dikembe tried to overthrow him by kidnapping him and removing him from his country. However, Upanga already realized of his son's treachery and swiftly crushed his coup. Dikembe was captured and marked for death. Months after the failed coup, Upanga's madness grew worse and found his own death cult, believing that humans and aliens were divided halves of a single whole organism. That organism could only be reintegrated by killing the human part. An unknown number of people died under Upanga's crusade. Death Upanga's reign of terror came to an end when his close advisor Zuberi turned against him and freed Dikembe, who and along with a large gathering of the Umbutu people confronted their mad warlord. Incensed by this demonstration, Upanga forced a pistol to Dikembe and daring him to shoot his father. Dikembe, however, refused. Angered, Upanga then order Zuberi to kill his son. But Zuberi turn his gun on Upanga and fatally shot him. As he lay dying, Upanga's final words to Dikembe were, "again you fail me." Quotes Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Category:Characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Deceased